Question: If 25$\%$ of a number is the same as 20$\%$ of 30, what is the number?
Explanation: If the number is $x$, we set up the equation $\frac{25}{100}x=\frac{20}{100}(30)$, which means $\frac14x=\frac15(30)=6$. So $x=6\cdot4=24$. The number is $\boxed{24}$.